


A Reason To Live

by QueenofNerds21



Series: The 100 Life [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s04e13 Praimfaya, Pregnancy, Protective Bellamy, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Romantic Fluff, bellamy hears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofNerds21/pseuds/QueenofNerds21
Summary: When Bellamy Blake left Clarke behind on earth he didn't know he was leaving a part of himself behind as well. Life on the ring is unbearable, he lead with his head but now is heart is out for revenge. He hears her voice in his head but what does it mean when suddenly Raven hears it too. A voice telling him that not only did he leave Clarke behind but his child too.Set during the groups time on the ring and from Bellamy's point of view.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this thought in my head now for months and with all the angst going on in the show at the minute I need to add some more Bellarke to my life. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy Part 1 and remember to show your love in the comments.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Suicidial thoughts and panic attacks have an undertone in this story.

Bellamy Blake stood in front of the same glass window he had done for the 28 days since Praimfiya, looking down on the burnt planet below him. He felt his eyes get damp again and took a deep breath to suppress those emotions down. No one could say her name anymore, everyone was caught up in guilt and anger but no more than him. He left her behind to die. He used his head not his heart and now his heart was getting revenge. He was stuck in this broken tin can for the next five years before he could go back down to an earth where she would no longer be; the only reason he hadn’t bite the bullet the moment they landed was the hope of seeing Octavia again and Abby deserved to know the truth of what happened to her daughter.

“Bellamy…..Bell?” Raven walked up behind him and stared out much like they did on the first day, “are you okay?”

“Are you?” he snapped then sighed, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean it Raven. I just can’t do this without her.”

“Yes you can, if not, we failed her, and you will never fail her Bellamy. Never!”

He didn’t reply but just looked out across space, “Is the radio working yet?”

“Not yet,” she admitted, “why don’t you come help me, I could use the company?”

“I’m no mechanic Raven.”

“Then you can hand me my tools,” she joked.

Bellamy felt a small laugh escape his throat before guilt consumed him again. He didn’t deserve to be happy.

They didn’t have much space of this part of the ark, they had the main comms room, dining hall and the rooms ironically were the privileged ones, Bellamy was sleeping in Clarkes old room. The main comms room was the most used room on the Ark since they arrived; Monty and Raven spent most of their time there keeping an eye on things so quickly everyone began hanging out there. Bellamy helped Raven for a few hours handing her tools and making small talk with Murphy who was avoiding being dragged to work on the Algae farm.

“I think I’ve got it!” Raven exclaimed, “if everything is lined up correctly we should be picking up any outgoing signals from earth and hopefully be able to reply.”

Raven flicked the switch, but nothing happened just static.

“Is it working?” Bellamy asked confused

“Yeah it is. We just have to wait and see for when someone starts to transmit.”

Time went on and nothing happened, slowly conversation started to flow and just before Bellamy was going to call it a night something came through.

_“B-llamy?”_

‘O?’ Bellamy thought as Raven jumped to adjust the signal, so it was clearer.

_“Bella..it’s Clarke”_

The whole world stopped, and Bellamy thought his body forgot how to function.

Clarke’s alive? CLARKE’S ALIVE!

_“It worke…The nightblood…orked”_

“Clarke! Clarke, can you hear me?” It took a second for Bellamy to work out that it was his voice talking. Without realising he picked up the radio like his life depended on it.

_“If you can hear me…if you are even alive…”_

“Why can’t she hear me?”

Raven looked at him crying with sorrow in her voice “Our signal can’t get through the radiation back to her”

“So, she can’t hear me?”

“No”

_“It’s been 28 days since Praimfiya. Bellamy, I know you would be upset if you could see me. I know I don’t look good between the scaring and lack of food. You would freak out!”_

Bellamy could feel himself chocking on her words.

_“Anyway, I was radioing to say I made it to the Mansion and the sky was a rancid green colour. But yeah, I’m safe with food and warmth,, why wouldn’t I be when I’m in your jacket? I meant what I said last night on the radio…I love you Bellamy Blake. I’ll tell you when I see you again. You can survive anything my rebel prince. Anyway Bell, same time tomorrow? May we meet again”_

'Clarke is alive. I left her behind, alone. She loves me…Clarke Griffin loves me.'

He knew she couldn’t hear him and he knew the other were in the room but still he picked up the radio, “I love you too Princess”

Afterwards everyone was in shock and Bellamy looked like he was going mentally insane, all he could was ask “Am I crazy?”

“No Bell, she made it. Clarke’s alive,” Raven whispered.

“And they call me the cockroach” Murphy whispered. Bellamy would have ripped his head off if he didn’t see the silent tear on Murphy cheek and the genuine smile on his face.

No one knew what to do with themselves, so they silently left Bellamy alone in the comms room as he processed what had happened in the last 15 minutes. Raven thought to go check on him after half an hour but Echo held her back when they could hear Bellamy laugh and cry to himself but for the 1st time in nearly a month, Bellamy Blake had a reason to be happy.

Days managed to get meaning again if only by a little. Clarke called at the same time every single day but sometimes she was only on for 30 seconds sometimes she would go for 20 even 30 minutes. It was a reassurance to everyone but especially Bellamy that she was still alive and gave connection outside of their tin can. Raven tried for 5 days to get the radio to fully work but Bellamy finally told her to stop and rest. If he could hear her, that was okay for him.

Bellamy was alone usually when Clarke called but Raven and Murphy often came along now to hear for themselves; the others did when they weren’t needed on the farm, even Echo asked over dinner every day if she was okay.

_“It’s been 49 days since Praimfiya…”_

Right on time

_“I hope you are hearing me Bellamy but I’ll keep trying. If my calculations are correct…but I’m no Raven….the radiation shouldn’t affect my signal but who knows? Talking of radiation I’m still sick and rather tired but my boils are going down so I think I’m near the end of it….I miss you guys, I miss you Bellamy so much. I just want to hear your voice again and feel your arms around me. At least we sort of had a goodbye, didn’t we?”_

Bellamy could feel himself blush as he recalled the last time him and Clarke had been together, and they had finally given in and just lived for an hour. He could feel everyone looking at him as the others walked in just as Clarke said that.

“Bellamy you didn’t,” Murphy laughed working out what was implied.

_“Anyway, use your head, Blake…May we meet again.”_

'That’s why I have you Clarke'

“How dare she?” Raven raged causing Bellamy to stare at her, “I’ve been trying to get you to together for years and you go along and do that, and she didn’t even tell me!”

The more she spoke the redder Bellamy got before eventually he ran out the room with Murphy’s laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

 

_“Bellamy…. Bellamy are you there?”_

Bellamy who was sat around the comms room reading a book waiting for a call, launched forward to the seat next to the radio. Something was wrong, he could tell. Over the last few weeks he could hear her get weaker and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried. For a change, everyone was there already watching Raven and Monty play the most intense game of chess ever. Everyone forgot the game when they heard Clarke’s voice.

_“Bellamy I’m scared, more scared then I’ve ever been, and I don’t know what to do. It’s been 70 days since Praimfiya and I’m still ill. I thought it was radiation, so I investigated Becca’s lab and ran some tests but surprisingly my radiation levels are normal. I barely eat Bellamy but I’m putting weight on….”_

“Oh my God,” Raven whispered as her face drained of colour but Bellamy wasn’t paying attention to any of them.

_“This is one for the record books guys….. The population of the earth is going to go up by one….Bellamy…Bellamy if you are there, you’re going to be a father and….and I don’t even know if you’re alive. Please Bellamy I can’t do this alone”_

The transmission cut off but not before Bellamy could hear Clarke break down and the silence in the room was suffocating. Bellamy was frozen in his seat; his face gave a whole new meaning to Snow White. Raven seemed to be the only one who was able to move and taking slow steps she crouched down in front of him, placing her hand of his legs to ground him.

“Bellamy, are you okay? Do you need something?”

He was looking at her but not really looking at her. He couldn’t understand what had happened or more likely he couldn’t believe it.

“She’s pregnant?” He asked but didn’t expect a response, “Raven she’s pregnant and I left her behind.”

There was no emotion to his voice, he was stating the facts, and no one could say he was wrong.

Not this time.

“But she’s a fighter Bell, and you’re gonna have a kid waiting for you when you get of this damn ship in 5 years”

“Can you guys give me a minute?” He asked now the tears were flowing, “please I’ll meet you in the dinner hall."

Everyone nodded and left him behind each as shocked as they were after the 1st broadcast. Bellamy waited a solid five minutes after everyone left the room before picking the radio up himself and talking as if she could hear him.

“Clarke I’m sorry, you are all alone in this and all I want is to be with you. I’m scared Clarke, I’m scared for you and….and our child….and I fear what the next 9 months will bring for you let alone 5 years. All I want is to talk to you about this and hold you for as long as you need. But Clarke honestly, I love you so much and our child and I’m happy….. you hear that Clarke I’m happy, you make me happy. I can’t wait for these 5 years to be over, so I can be with you again and with our family. Be brave my strong princess and I’ll be here every single day for you even though you don’t know it. I love you Clarke.”

* * *

“Hey Clarke, I know you can’t hear me but I’m praying now. You haven’t radioed for a few days and when you do it’s short and you don’t say anything. I know this is scary, if it is for me I know it is for you, but Clarke I’m here. Please believe I’m here”

Bellamy was alone in the Comms room, everyone had long gone to bed, but he hadn’t moved scared he would miss her transmission. Raven had even made him a receiver for his room but here he stayed talking into a dead mic hoping it would suddenly work. He was still processing the fact that he was going to be a father and that Clarke was having his child. No one on the Ark had said much about it for the last two weeks; they hadn’t had the chance to do so as Bellamy was slipping back into depression much like during their first month and now they didn’t know what to say to him.

Bellamy Blake a father?

Who would guess.

He pondered this fact and what would have happened if Clarke was with him now before finally the distinct sound of static filled the air.

_“Hi Bellamy, it’s now 84 days since Praimfiya. I’m sorry Bell for not calling often but I don’t know what to do. I woke up this morning and didn’t feel sick so for a split second I thought I was mistaken but I looked in the mirror....and there it was, a very distinct but small bump...it should be too early to be showing but we haven’t been the healthiest people, have we? But I know you’re alive Bellamy Blake, I can feel it in my heart.”_

Clarke had hope again, if she keeps hoping she would be okay, at least that what Bellamy thought.

_“What if something is wrong Bell? I’m living on a radioactive planet and I can’t even see animals outside. What if Praimfiya did something to our child? And even if it didn’t there is only a 50% chance of them having nightblood! How are they supposed to live 5 years when they can’t even go outside and the mansion won’t last forever. Bellamy, I don’t have all the answers anymore, and I’m all alone...well not completely I assume”_

During his whole life time, Bellamy had never felt so helpless then he did right now, not even with Octavia. He knew what it was like to have a limited enclosed childhood and he didn’t want that for his child. He felt the anger boil up again with the thought he wasn’t down there with Clarke to comfort her but he didn’t have the answers either.

Over the following weeks, as Clarke came to terms with her new life, he saw a new side of her. She began to become excited about her new future, a future with their child. Bellamy even started reading a pregnancy book Raven found in one of the rooms just so he felt more involved.  There were even conversations over dinner about how he would parent and what his life would be like when they landed. Yes, he regretted that he wasn’t on Earth with Clarke but the more she got excited the more he did. He focused on the fact that when he lands he will have a kid and wouldn’t let the negatives drown him before he had the chance to be a father.

_“It’s been 119 days since Praimfiya and Bellamy guess what? I felt her move, she’s okay Bell she’s okay!”_

The sigh that escaped his lips sounded like he had held it since he found out he was going to be a father. Before now they had no way of knowing their child was okay. He felt Murphy lay a hand on his shoulder briefly before pulling back so no one saw. And Ravens grin? Well they could all feel it radiating around the room.

_“It’s so weird like bubbles but that’s my child...that’s our child Bell. I was so scared at first but by my estimates I’m around 17 weeks. I’m still scared to do this alone but she’s ours. She’s a small part of you Bellamy, with me for the next 5 years until you are. As you can probably guess I think she’s a she, but I bet you think she’s a he, but you’re wrong Blake”_

“Oh, am I Griffen?” he laughed whispered.

_“I hope she’s just like you Bell, your messy black hair with a kind heart and of course she will have chubby cheeks and be naive to the world…..she doesn’t need to know what we have been through does she Bell?”_

The sound of Clarke crying surprised everyone, but Bellamy had seen her weak. When she is weak, he will be strong.

_“We should be doing this together Bellamy, arguing over names and genders. I miss you so much Bell. May we meet again”_

When the static sound reduced everyone turned to Bellamy who had damp eyes but a small smile on his lips.

“You want a boy?” Harper asked trying to break the silence

“I’m not sure the world could take another Bellamy Blake,” Raven replied. The group continued to discuss what Clarke had said while Bellamy sat in his own thoughts.

“A girl,” he said interrupting the others causing them to all look at him, “A daughter just like Clarke”

* * *

_“Bellamy you still listening? You better be because I have some exciting news!_ Bellamy felt a goofy grin cross his face at her excitement.

_“I went outside today! It’s been 126 days since Praimfiya. The earth is destroyed all burnt and dessert like. But I saw a bird so that might be a good sign...it did have 2 heads though like that deer...before you freak out which you probably already....”_

“Yes, I’m freaking out! You’re pregnant and you’re walking about on a radioactive planet” Bellamy all but shouted at the radio catching the attention of the rest of the group in the dining room.

“She did what?!” he heard Raven and Harper yell at the same time.

_“You’re definitely freaking out, probably shouting”_ she knew him so well _“she’s okay Bell; still got a stomach full of butterflies when I got back but I can’t stay here forever. Becca really thought of everything when stocking up, but I’ve only got about 6 months’ worth of rations left...be more if I wasn’t pregnant *giggles* I’ll cross to the mainland after she’s here. Anyway, I’m tired, hope you are enjoying the stale recycled air *giggles again* I’m gonna enjoy the water while it still lasts. I love you Bellamy”_

Clarke hadn’t said it again since the 1st broadcast he heard. It still warmed his heart like the it did back then.

“I love you too, Princess “

* * *

Bellamy had prayed every broadcast would be like the last one, and for some time it was until life liked to give them a brutal reminder of their situation and the risks they lived with.

_“Bellamy...please Bellamy I really need to hear your voice.”_

Monty who had been working on the air system checks quickly made himself scarce hearing the vulnerability in Clarke voices and went to hold the others back from joining Bell like they usually did. Raven remained in the room and moved closer to Bell to let him know that she was here if he needed her; especially if he had another panic attack but he was going strong now.

_“I’m only 159 days in and I’m so alone. All these years I’ve prayed for quiet but now I’m drowning in it. There is only so many times I can watch the same 5 movies repeatedly.... There’s something else Bell and I don’t know how to tell you this....Bellamy I can’t feel her move...I haven’t for 2 days now”_

'God please no' he felt the tears before he knew they were falling. Raven gripped his hand as she listened as on edge as him.

_“What if I did something wrong? What if I’m not eating enough? What if going outside did something? I’m not bleeding but I have no way of checking. I don’t know how to be a mom, Bellamy”_

“I don’t know how to be a father, Clarke”

_“In all we’ve been through I’ve never been so scared in my life...Bellamy tell me what to do plea-”_

And she was gone.

“Radiation,” Raven chocked out, “There’s a radiation cloud above her right now, we can’t receive anything till it passes” That didn’t stop him though, he still grabbed the radio

“Clarke? We have been through so much together since we landed. We hated each other, we were friends, we loved each other, we are separated and now we are going to be parents! We can do anything you and me. We saved the 100, the hug you gave me when we both thought each other was dead was the start for me; from that day I loved you and couldn’t live without you. We took down Mountain Weather together, proved ourselves worthy in Polis, took down Allie and then saved the world. You are the head and I am the heart; I can’t do both without you Clarke. We do everything together, remember if my name is on the list, your name is also on the list; we’ve made mistakes, but we still come back to each other. Clarke please hear me, I’m coming back to you I promise. You are so strong and so is our daughter, everything will be okay I swear to you, I love you Clarke”

* * *

 

_"Bellamy, I have flutters. She’s okay Bell. She’s strong, I promise you, you’ll meet her in less than 5 years now. She’s strong she strong"_

“Just like you Clarke, she’s strong like you.”

* * *

_“I have butterflies Bellamy, not like I told you last week, strong flutters like she’s rolling around in there. She’s a fighter Bell just like you. I’m now 24 weeks, too early to have her but I’ve started gathering materials from around the mansion. I need to make her feel safe in the world”_

“And you will!”

Bellamy was alone for a change, he was sat on Clarke’s old bed before she went into lock up and was listening to her on his own receiver that Raven made him; it also recorded them, so he could play them back. But he knew the others were listening in the Comms room. They needed to know she was okay as well, especially Raven.

_“I’ve managed to fashion a sort of swaddle out of a cut up fur coat of Becca’s and leather from Murphy’s jacket he left behind....sorry Murphy *giggles* I’m sure you don’t min-”_

Clarke sharply cut herself off with yelp causing Bellamy to fly across to the radio, “Clarke?!” he whispered quietly scared of her response.

_“Bellamy....she kicked. Oh my god I could feel that on my hand...Hi baby, you kicking to prove my point to daddy, that you’re strong”_

Bellamy's heart swelled listening to Clarke talk to their child and call him “daddy”, he better get used to it he guessed.

_“This is amazing. I wish you could feel this Bellamy. I wish you were here! Same time tomorrow? Maybe meet again”_

“I wish I was there too, Clarke. May we meet again”

* * *

_“Hey Bellamy! It’s been about 8 months now and still nothing for you guys! I still have hope that I will see you in 5 years and that you’ll meet our daughter...or son...no definitely a daughter, sorry Blake. Talking of the little one, she’s just like you, causing mischief already. My stomach is littered bruises from her kicks, but I don’t mind really, shows she’s strong and she’s *hiss* I’m okay I’m okay, just Braxton Hicks, I’ve had them on and off for about a week now. Think she has others plans for me soon. Till tomorrow Bellamy”_

Bellamy was thrilled to see Clarke happy with her intended future, but he couldn’t help but cry at the prospect that she’s was all alone and he couldn’t experience it with her.

* * *

Life was dull.

There was no other way to describe life on the Ark. Every day was the same; algae three times a day, any repairs Raven said needed doing then sitting in the Comms room waiting for her call. Bellamy was in his same spot right next the receiver and the other 6 was scattered about talking, this time about what foods they missed most.

_“Day 210 since Praimfiya. Hey guys. I’ve realised I keeps addressing Bellamy, but I do miss you all very much even you Echo *sniffles* damn pregnancy hormones, I cried earlier because I couldn’t pick up a dropped fork. There isn’t much to report other than I’m the size of a whale and my belly button has disappeared”_

Bellamy couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped his lips at her words.

_“Don’t laugh at me Blake”_ He just laughed more _“anyway my back pain is back with a vendetta so all I do is sit around but I’ve managed to fashion a carry to use in the rover if it still works when I find it. I pray I can channel my inner Raven with that…..damn I might have to cut this short today, there’s a lot of pressure in my lower ba-*hiss*”_

When she returned a few seconds later, her voice was different, _“my water just broke...no no no ssshe’s too early she’s too-”_

The sounds of screams of pain and the clatter of the radio being dropped filled the room and then there was silence. If Bellamy thought, he felt fear in his life he really didn’t before this moment. No one knew what to do, what to say or what to think.

400km below his feet, Clarke was in labour and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn’t know what he should do in this moment, but he knew he didn’t need the others around him, not now. Now he needed to be alone.

He turned his face around to look at the group and whispered only 2 words, “Get out.”

There was no anger in his tone just pure desperation and fear. Everyone didn’t say a thing, but they all stood and made their way into the dining room, only Raven went across to the panel and ensured that if Clarke called they would hear it over the system as well.

For 3 hours they stayed like this, Bellamy stayed nervously next the radio alternating between pacing the room, crying and even punching the wall at one point while the other tried eating dinner but instead sat in silence or forced conversation. When the static noise of the receiver came over the system no one would ever see Bellamy move so fast again.

Not being greeted by Clarke’s voice straight away, sent fear down every bone in his body but what came next would change that forever. The Ark was filled with the sound of Clarke bawling and a baby's screams.

_“Bellamy Blake, you’re a father, you have a beautiful baby girl”_

“I have a daughter?!” he whispered into the air while listening to his new born daughters’ cries.

_“I know baby, momma’s here. She’s just telling your daddy how beautiful you are.....Bell, she’s a nightblood, and she’ll be okay!”_

'She's a nightblood!”

_“She’s so tiny but she’s strong and she has your hair and your eyes Bell. She reminds me so much of you. She was born about half an hour ago, but she wasn’t breathing when she first arrived but that 1 st cry was so loud when she finally did”_

Fear gripped him for a second thinking his daughter nearly died and he wasn’t there with them, but he was so happy she was okay now.

_“Bellamy...my love...I would like you to meet, Madi Octavia Raven Blake....yes Bell she’s well and truly yours and you’ll meet her in 4 years. I love you Bellamy”_

And with that she was gone, Bellamy hoped she would stay on longer, but she didn’t know he was listening, and she did just give birth.

‘She just gave birth! Clarke Griffin just gave birth to his baby daughter, Madi...Madi, he had a daughter. He was a father'

He didn’t have time to ponder this fact before he heard Raven barrelling down the corridor towards him squealing in excitement. Bellamy only had enough time to stand up before he had an armful of a certain Raven.

“Oh my god Bellamy! You have a daughter; you and Clarke have a daughter”

“I know!” he laughed back then the reality set in, “I have a daughter”

Raven pulled back quickly at the tone of his voice, “You’re not having a panic attack, are you?”

“No Raven I’m not but I do need to sit down.”

Once he was sat back in his seat they each took it in turns to congratulate him, the hug Murphy lasted longer than Bell expected but he knew their friendship had gotten closer recently.

“I have a daughter! Me and Clarke have a kid”

“Bellamy Blake a father? Who would have thought it?” Monty joked but Bell wasn’t listening.

“She gave her my name, she called her Madi Blake not Madi Griffin?”

“She loves you, Bellamy” was all Raven could say in reply to his comment.

“And I love her and...and my daughter”

That night the Ark was filled with laughter and celebration while 400km below, Clarke sat on her bed staring out the window telling 5-hour old Madi the story of Bellamy Blake, her father; the 1st of many stories in the years to come.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the response you guys are giving to this story. I hope you enjoy the next installment. Always remember to show your love for the characters and comments are always nice to read.

Life wasn’t dull, well it still was on the Ark, but something was different to the last few weeks. That different thing was that now every day on Clarke’s radio calls there was a giggly noisy little girl who at only a few weeks old. Bellamy loved those extra noises and how Clarke had changed was incredibly and warmed his heart endlessly; even if he did hate not being down there with her, but he tried not to dwell on that. Everyone else on the Ark noticed a change in Bellamy even if he denied it. He was more parentally towards the others, tad more desperate about getting back to earth and what the other didn’t -well Murphy did- know was his panic attacks were worse than ever. The thought of Clarke alone with their daughter on a dessert earth did something else to his heart as well.

Trying not to focus on that aspect of his life, he sat by the radio with the others waiting on the daily radio calls. The usual chess match and card games where happening, and Bellamy was adding to a drawing of Madi he tried creating based on the extensive detail Clarke gives him of her.

_“Hey Bellamy and everyone!”_ a chipper if not tired voice came over the system, _“Madi is sleeping right now so I might actually be able to talk today. She’s a month old today if you didn’t realise-”_

Of course, he had and if not Raven woke him up screaming happy birthday that very morning.

_“and I never thought how my life could change so quick from saving the world to worrying about feeding times, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. Madi is the cutest baby I’ve ever meet, and I can already see her personality growing.... I was also able to finish the boat today which was a pure luck with feeding and changing Madi every few hours. I’m planning to pack today and cross tomorrow to the mainland, so I’ve adjusted her swaddle to offer more protection and I can attach it to my body now as well”_

Bellamy couldn’t help but smile at the image of Clarke walking around with Madi attached to her chest looking protective as ever.

_“She looks cute wrapped up in furs and Murphy’s and Monty’s jackets. Don’t be jealous Bell, she would have yours if I wasn’t wearing it all the time. Wish me luck Bellamy because what I’ve seen, there might not be anything left to find.”_

And there is the reason for the panic attacks.

“I really liked my jacket,” Monty whined.

Bell gave him his new perfected father look.

“But it’s fine, Madi can enjoy it,” he whimpered.

“That’s what I thought,” Bell called walking out the room.

* * *

_“It's been 280 days since Praimfiya. You still haven't replied but Raven if your are out there you would be so proud of me right now!”_

Raven ran into the room so quick from where she was working in the corridor to listen. It was rare Clarke addressed the others, but no one complained, and Raven got very happy each time she got a personal message.

_“I got the Rover to work! It was right where we left it Bellamy and I’ve managed to turn it into a home for us. I brought supplies and comforts back from the mansion, so it will do for now. Even Madi's got a basket to sleep in now. We came across a village the other day, completely destroyed and all but I found some cloths buried under the rubble; might as well start making now as Madi is growing everyday....oh my god Bellamy I didn’t tell you she smiled at me earlier, her first proper smile and it was while I was telling her about her father. She smiles whenever I say daddy now; maybe it’s the sound of it”_

In the background next to Clarke, Bellamy could hear Madi start to cry and it pulled on his heart not being able to do anything about it.

_“Sorry Bell, someone’s demanding her dinner. May we meet again”_

“May we meet again Princess”

Another day’s radio call done, 24 hours till he can hear her voice again.                                                                                            

* * *

Time.

Time is such a strange thing.

Without knowing it seconds turns into minutes, minutes in hours, hours into days, days into months and months into years.

That’s what Bellamy could think about lately was time; it was getting close to a year since he last saw her, and it was proving difficult for him. However, with one year down there are only 4 years to go before he would see her again and his daughter.

Bellamy was considering what he would say to her as he laid in bed hiding from Algae duty when his alarm went off signalling Clarke’s usual time.

_“It’s been 346 days since Praimfiya,”_

Her sorrowful tone caused instant worry within him.

_“Bellamy, I did it. We finally made it to Polis. I tried...I really did...the bunker is beneath so much debris and I tried to move it even when I put Madi down, but I barely made a dent. I don’t know how they will get out in 4 years’ time. I tried to radio them as well but it didn’t work *Madi starts whining* sorry Bell, I’m trying to motherly multi-task, feed her and talk to you....makes us feel closer to you I guess.”_

He couldn’t help the timid smile cross his lips at the thought of Clarke at that moment.

_“Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, I’m certain Octavia is kicking their butts right below my feet but I’m going traveling to find some liveable land for Madi to grow up in but everywhere seems pretty dead of life so far. Sometimes I wonder why I survived but then I look at little miss Blake and I remember. May we meet again.”_

‘I’m guessing no news is good news’ he thought. Bellamy hoped the silence from the bunker was like his situation but maybe not.

Maybe now was a good time to spar with Murphy?

* * *

_“392 since Praimfiya.....Bellamy, you still listening, you still out there? You better be because I have some exciting news!_ ”

Bellamy felt the goofy grin cross his face before he knew he was smiling; hearing Clarke happy instantly improved his mode as he listened intently to her words as he sketched Clarke out- he was no artist, but it brought him comfort.

_“Madi can you say it again for momma? Go on you can do it baby!”_

Bell adjusted the volume to work out what Clarke was going on about, but the volume of the next message really didn’t need the adjustment.

_“DADDA!”_ Madi delicate little voice echoed around his room. He was hearing her voice for her first time ever.

_“Hope you heard that Bell,”_ Clarke laughed, _“Madi has said her 1 st word and it was Dadda like seriously I say momma just as much a day if not more and she says Dadda. Anyway, it’s late and I wanted to share this moment with you. Goodnight Bell”_

“Night Clarke” he whispered back as a few silent happy tears feel from his checks.

“Bellamy!' Harper yelled down the corridor, “did we just hear Madi's first word?!”

“She said Dadda!” Raven replied for him a but to close to his door.

‘Oh no' Bellamy braced himself as his door swung open and Raven ran in happy crying as well.

* * *

“Bellamy relax! Clarke is rarely late and she’s probably sorting Madi out before she calls,” Raven said from her perch near the window.

Bellamy didn’t care if she was sometimes late, but she was never this late to radio. His alarm went off nearly an hour ago and now he was fully on edge. These radio calls were his anchor to his family and to life; hearing Clarke and Madi reminded him to not give to the panic attacks which he was slowly getting a hold off thanks to Murphy, their little secret. Before he could work himself into much of a frenzy the classic static crackles erupted in the room.

_“Hey Bellamy,”_ Clarke sighed tiredly from 400m below them, _“today was incredibly long. Madi and I have been looking for life for over a month now with no luck, but I think I found something. There’s a mountain in the distance and it could just be my eyes, but I think I see green....420 days since Praimfiya so I pray it’s true. I’m worried about our food supplies and I just want to find something worthwhile for her since she’s crawling all over the Rover. Yeah you heard me she’s crawling Bell, I blink, and she’s gone. I wanted to take her first steps on grass Bell. The first baby of Skaikru to walk on grass....before I go.....Raven are you there? Are you listening to me as well?”_

“I’m here Clarke?”

_“If you can hear me, if you are still alive will you be Madi's God-mother?”_

“Oh my God,” Raven cried whispered from her seat.

Bellamy felt own tears well up as he watched her. He had thought of asking her himself, but he couldn’t without Clarke.

_“Monty? Murphy?....”_ Clarke voice came over the system again but with hint of mischief, _“....Bellamy if you are up there you can choose God-father.”_

Her laughter echoed around the room long after the radio call had ended.

“Thanks Clarke,” he whimpered as Monty and Murphy descended upon him.

This is gonna be a long few weeks, let’s not lie, long few years unless he decides.

* * *

_“You will not believe this Bellamy! I wasn’t crazy! We finally made it to the mountain and there is a valley of life down there. It looks like Trikru territory and it’s huge. I wish you could see it Bell, I’ve only stopped for a moment to catch my breath from carrying Madi so I’m gonna go search for food since Madi is starting to move onto solids now. But maybe I’ll stay away from strange looking nuts hey guys?”_

Monty, Murphy and Bellamy shuddered at the memory of that night while the others looked on confused.

_“Anyway, it’s getting dark now, but I’ve found my piece of Eden. I’ll make our home here for us and there are still rather a few cabins still standing so you guys better not be late, there’s a room waiting for you.  May we meet again”_

* * *

_“It’s been 476 days since Praimfiya and Bellamy your daughter is a walking machine. She took her 1 st steps yesterday after I called you guys. She managed a few steps before falling laughing because the grass tickled her feet. She’s talking more as well, not full sentences but she can say all your names expect yours Emori *giggles* she calls you Mormor....it sounds cuter when she does it.”_

Bellamy looked across at Emori and he could she the surprise on her face that Clarke told Madi about her.

_“We’ve got a good life down her now, but we miss you guys. All we can do is wait I guess. Till tomorrow Bell”_

“Till tomorrow Princess”

* * *

Today was a difficult day for Bellamy; 400km below him Madi was celebrating her 1st birthday and it was proving hard for Bell to handle not being there with her. Raven had arranged their own little party up on the Ark and Monty was promising a brand-new Algae; no one was looking forward to that though. Raven had also created a little animal out of scrap mental she found on the ship and had promised herself that she would do one each year to give to her god-daughter back on earth.

Bellamy tried staying positive for the day but 2 panic attacks later and a little hand from Murphy he sat by the radio waiting for Clarke’s daily message.

_“Hey Bellamy, it’s been 560 days since Praimfiya, it also Madi's birthday. Benefiting of counting down the days means I could keep accurate track of this. I can’t make special like my mom did for me but she’s running around barefoot on the grass as we speak so she seems happy. She knows all about you guys and those in the bunker now. You’ve become bed time stories...child versions of course but she knows you’re all real; every once in a whole I can see the Ark in the sky and I point you out to her. I miss you Bell, may we meet again!”_

“Happy 1st Birthday little Princess” he whispers into the radio.

* * *

_“Hi Daddy!”_

‘Madi?’ Bellamy thought as his head shot up from his book, his new glasses falling off in the process.

He was alone in the room reading a book of Greek mythology trying to kill a few hours before Clarke’s usual radio call. It had been the same time every day since Madi's first birthday and now she was nearly 2 next month. As the radio crackled to life, Bell never had heard Madi fully before only snippets of her in the background and his heart sawed as he heard her voice for the 1st proper time.

_“Mamma sad. Mamma wants daddy back,”_ she tried saying angrily in her little girl voice. 

And then his heart dropped, “I know little Princess I want her back too”

_“Madi?”_ Clarke’s broken voice came over the system, _“Madi what did I tell you about touching this?”_

_“Sorry momma!”_

_“I know baby, you just wanted to speak to daddy didn’t you?....say bye to daddy then”_

_“Love ooo dadda”_

“Love you too Madi”

_“Hi Bellamy, sorry didn’t realise I was still transmitting or that Madi even knew what to do, maybe she has been watching me. Guess Madi dobbed me in for being sad. She’s not even 2 yet but you would think she is the most wise knowing girl, you can’t hide anything from her....it’s been 2 ½ years since you left, though it feels much longer. We have a decent life down here with things I scavenged from the forest and the village was still in pretty good condition when we found it. It does get lonely down here but I have Madi”_

There was a long pause and Bellamy didn’t know what to say to make things better.

_“I won’t stop trying to contact the bunker so I guess all is left to wait. We’re halfway there Bell, Madi will be nearly 5 when you land. She misses you Bell....I miss you”_

“I miss you too and I wish we were nearly there but Clarke...Clarke I wish you could hear me....Princess I’m sorry but Raven has run the calculation and we need another year...I am coming back to you, I promise....I promise you Clarke we will meet again.”


	3. Chapter 3

_“Bellamy if you can hear me....if you’re alive it’s been 2199 days since Praimfiya. I don’t know why I still do this every day, maybe it’s so I don’t forget who I am. It’s been safe for you to come down for over a year now....why haven’t you? Madi still thinks it isn’t safe for you down here; I haven’t the heart to tell her it been over a year but she wants to meet her father Bell. She can’t wait to meet you, she’s nearly 6 and she misses you.....the bunker is silent too, haven’t made any contact with anyone for over 5 years now...anyway tell Raven to aim for the one spot of green and you’ll find me...I lov- *gasp* never mind I see you!”_

“What!” Bellamy yelled from in the control room, “Shit! RAVEN!”

He didn’t hang around to see if Clarke said anymore but instead took off running down the corridors in search for Raven ignoring Murphy and Harper walking out of the dining hall to see what all the fuss was. Bellamy finally found her working out fuel calculation in their 'engineering' department.

“Did I miss the announcement about a marathon?” she asked sarcastically as he caught his breath.

“Clarke thinks we’re landing! Right now!”

“What?!” she jumped up dropping her notebook in the process, “That’s not us! Oh shit I still have calculations to do an-“

Raven!” he shouted bringing her back to the present, “Clarke and my daughter are down there...My daughter, Raven.”

“And she’s my God-daughter Bellamy!” she yelled back before calming down, “2 days...we leave in 2 days.”

* * *

 

_“Bellamy are you out there? I worked it wasn’t you right away. It’s a prison ship but so were we I guess. I’m holding back. I took Madi and the Rover to the south side of the valley, luckily this forest is huge so we will be safe for now; they aren’t near over home site but I couldn’t risk Madi. Tell Raven to land south of Eden....please Bellamy if you can hear me, please come back to me, come back to us.”_

And she was gone.

Bellamy allowed himself a sigh of relief to hear she was okay as he and Murphy sat packing up their things.

“You okay Bell?”

“Honestly?” Murphy just glared at him, “No.”

“Raven says we leave in 8 hours, try and get some sleep. You meet your daughter tomorrow.”

* * *

 

8 hours later, Team Ark were all pulled into the drop shift ready to plummet to the ground once again; not 100% certain that they would land safely. Bellamy was struggling to keep his anxiety down and he really didn’t need an attack now, he had done well to hide from the others and he wouldn’t collapse now.

“Everyone ready?” Raven called even though they didn’t have a choice, “Take off in 5...4...3..2..1”

'So long Ark' Bellamy thought.

“Ready to be a father Bell?” Murphy yelled opposite him before being hitting by a petrified Emori.

“Bellamy we’re about to enter the atmosphere when we do, try to radio Clarke it should work!”

Bellamy scrabbled for the radio in front of him and waited for the classic boom of the atmosphere.

“Clarke?! Clarke can you hear me? Clarke come in!”

_“Bell...amy? You’re alive?”_

Clarke voice filled the drop ship and Bellamy cried happy tears at finally being able to talk to her.

“Clarke? Princess look up!”

_“Is that you?”_ She asked in disbelief, her crying evident in her tone.

“I’m coming back to you Princess....I heard you from day 28, I just couldn’t reply!”

_“Madi?”_

“Yes Clarke,” he breathlessly laughed, “I want to meet our daughter and Clarke? I love you”

_“I love you too Bell,”_ she cried out, _“Madi! Wake up, come on sweetheart look up, that’s daddy-”_

“Were landing in 5…4..3” Raven interrupted “..2..1”

And they were back on earth.

Bellamy didn’t waste a minute before ripping off his seat belt and lunging for the door; within seconds the ship was flooded with light and he took his first steps on earth in 6 years.

“We’re back Bitches!” he yelled channelling his inner Octavia as the others began to leave the ship. They had landed in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees and since there was no guns at their heads they managed to land south like instructed.

Behind him he heard the movement of trees and he sung round quickly just as Clarke ran out of the treeline. They both felt frozen to the ground as they took each other in for the 1st time in 6 years.

He drank in the sight of her new short blonde hair with a streak of red in it and her new grounded outfit; dirtied blue leather jacket, jeans and black tank top.

“Clarke,” he whimpered finally seeing her again.

“Bellamy,” she cried.

The rest of group never thought they would see Bellamy run so quick like the day Madi was born but they were wrong. Clarke and Bellamy took off after each other, both running so quick it was a blur to others before colliding together at full force; surprisingly they stayed on their feet. Bellamy’s memory went back to their hug at Arcadia and he wrapped his arms tightly around never wanting to let go. He could feel Clarke’s tears soak into his shirt and he didn’t care.

The heart and the head reunited.

“Sorry we’re late Princess,” Bellamy mumbled into hair before kissing her forehead.

“I can’t believe you’re actually alive and…and you wear glasses now?”

“Thought you would like them” he laughed, of course that’s what she focuses on.

Bell pulled back slightly to grip Clarke’s face with both hands using his thumb to wipe away her tears; what the point they were both a crying laughing mess.

“Clarke...Princess I waited so long to be with you again. I heard you every day, everything you said I was always with you! Your voice kept me going but I can’t just use my head anymore. I love you Clarke Griffin with all my heart”

“I love you too Bellamy Blake”

And then her lips were in his, a kiss of deprecation, longing, forgiveness and love. Nothing else needed to be said between them; Clarke was Bellamy’s and Bellamy was Clarke’s.

“I’m yours. I’m here. I’m home”

“Thank you for coming back”

“Always Princess,” he replied looking longingly into her crystal blue eyes and what he said next Clarke had prayed for, “Where’s my daughter, Clarke?”

Clarke let out a small laugh as she cried harder turning her head around “Madi? Sweetheart come meet your father”

It was only then that Bellamy caught sight of small girl a few feet back slightly crying as she watched her parents. She was the perfect mix of Clarke and Bellamy. She had her mother’s eyes but the rest of her remained Bell of himself and Octavia at that age. She held her long wavy back hair back in plates and a beanie hat and dressed in oversized jeans and top but draped around her arms was something he never thought he would see, his old jacket.

Bellamy stood breathless as he took his daughter in for the first time and he could feel his eyes well back up with tears, a ghost of a whisper escaped his lips, “Madi?'

“Daddy?” she asked uncertain, crying more as Bellamy face broke into a smile. Just like her mother she took off running straight into her father’s arms just as he went to his knees to hug her properly.

With his daughter in his arms, he felt whole again and he held her tight with a hand on the back head, taking her in and never wanting to let go.

“Oh my god Madi, I’ve wanted to hold you for so long,” he whispered to his girl as he felt her cry harder into his shoulder, “I’m so so sorry I wasn’t here all these years”

“It’s okay daddy, momma said you didn’t want to leave but had to and that you would always come back and you did but she never said you wore glasses”

“They’re new,” he laughed slightly, like mother like daughter, “don’t you like them?”

“They suit you”

Clarke looked down at her family and she couldn’t stop the tears from falling as she watched them.

“I love you Madi, my little Princess,” Bellamy whispered into hair kissing it lightly when he finished.

“I love you too daddy”

Bellamy eyes locked with Clarke’s and he could see the rest of group approach them not being able to wait any longer. He went to stand but Madi wouldn’t let go of his neck so he brought her up with him as she wrapped her little legs around his waist.

“Hey stranger,” Raven whispered once they were close enough to them and her face was stained with tears much like the rest of them.

Clarke locked eyes with her best friend and the tears were filling once again, “Raven” she said eloping her in a hug.

“Thank you for saving our lives,” Raven said into the hug, “and still being alive”

“You’re welcome....on both counts”

Raven pulled back smiling before turning towards Bellamy, “Now I believed you’re had your share and I would really like to meet my God-daughter”

Clarke gasped, “You really did hear me?”

“Of course we did,” Bellamy smiled before turning to Madi, “Want to meet the rest of your family?”

As much as he didn’t want to put her down he knew the others wanted to meet her just as much. Madi slowly lifted her head from her father shoulder and took in everyone else there, gingerly she stepped down.

“Aunty Raven?” she asked uncertainly

“Hey Madi,” she replied smiling at her new name.

“Momma said you’ll teach me about science when you came down”

“Well now I’m here I guess I can!”

Madi gave off the brightest smile before hugging her godmother tightly and they carried on talking. Clarke walked over to the others slowly hugging them all in turn before walking straight back to Bellamy wrapping an arm around him and he did the same.

“Hey Murphy!” Raven called out across the clearing, “Madi wants to meet her God-father, get over here!'

Murphy smirked before jogging across to them, “I guess I could meet the new Princess” but his tone wasn’t serious and even Madi laughed.

“You picked Murphy?” Clarke asked looking up at Bell. There was no anger or disappointment in her tone just curiosity.

“I wouldn’t be here without him.”

Clarke watched something change in face for a split second but decided not to ask about it then.

“I love you Clarke”

“Love you too Bell”

They felt themselves failing back into their bubble just like that night all those years ago and probably would stay in it forever if it wasn’t for Madi.

“Momma?” she asked walking up to her parents.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Can we go back to camp? To show daddy and the others were we live”

“Of course we can,” she replied looking up to others.

“I thought you left camp?” Monty asked walking up to them.

“The other ship don’t venture out and there is still a few miles between our camp and theirs so I just increased the traps”

“Let’s go then” Bellamy instructed before Madi grabbed his hand and started dragging him ahead of the others while Clarke quickly jogged up to them.

“He’s happy,” Echo stated as they watched them walk ahead slightly.

“He deserves it,” Raven said with smile, “Last one to camp has to eat the Algae rations”

She took of doing her own little run after the Blake family.

“I’m never eating that stuff again, wait for me,” Murphy yelled as he ran after her.

After all the were originally the 100, and the 100 do whatever they want.

* * *

 

By the time they reached camp, night had fallen so after a quick dinner of rabbit and berries they all settled down in front of the fire discussing the funny bits of the 6 years and Raven filled in Clarke -much to Bells dismay- his reactions to her main transmissions. After a short while everyone began to feel sleepy and Clarke showed them to their promised beds. Once Clarke finished up showing the group to their rooms she found Bellamy still by the fire with Madi who was long out of bed but she didn’t care; she came to settle down next to him as bed was far from her mind.

“Madi is asleep,” Bellamy whispered once she was sat down and she saw her daughter asleep with her head in her father’s lap, “I didn’t have the heart to wake her”

“She really missed you Bell”

“She didn’t even know who I was Clarke,” he sighed opening himself up to her, “you really think she’ll ever see me as her dad? Even though I wasn’t there?”

“She already does and that’s wasn’t your choice you had to go to space. She’s just happy you’re here now so am I,” Clarke leant behind her and grabbed a battered old sketch...the same one they wrote 100 names down in but this time she flipped it to a different page; a page with him on, his freckles and all.

“You really made that?”

“Madi wanted to know what her dad looked like” she smiled grabbing his hand tight in his, “She loves you Bell, you are her father and once you start watching you will see that Blake rebellious streak already within her”

“She wears my Jacket,” he smiled, “finally out grown Murphy’s?”

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh, “Don’t be jealous Blake”

Bellamy went to reply to her, to apologize for everything but Madi stirred in his lap.

“Hey Madi, time for bed,” Clarke instructed her pushing hair out of her eyes

“I want to stay here,” Madi yawned un-movingly, there’s the Blake.

“Your dad will still be here in the morning but you need to sleep,” Clarke said seeing straight through her reason for staying.

“Promise you Madi,” Bellamy whispered feeling guilty, “I’m not leaving again, never again little Princess”

“Okay,” Madi sighed sitting up, “night momma, night daddy”

The pair watched her walk slowly into the cabin before turning back to each other.

“We have a daughter Clarke,” Bellamy stayed like it was most powerful truth in the world.

“Yeah we do Bell,” Clarke whispered as her tears began to fall again, “I never thought I would see you again Bellamy. I never thought we would have this together”

“Clarke,” he sighed bringing his hand up to her cheek, “I’m so sorry Clarke. I left you behind, I thought I killed you to begin with. But you were okay. Clarke if I had known about Madi I would never had considered leaving you behind, it killed me all those months listening to you every day scared and alone before you had Madi and all I wanted to do was hold you in my arms. I shouldn't have left you behind Clarke, I should have waited for you.’

“Then you would dead Bellamy,” Clarke said sharply while gripping his hand on her face, “Bellamy at no point have I ever blamed you for the last 6 years and even I was surprised at Madi’s arrival and we could have never know about her. She was literally conceived a few hours before it all kicked off. Bell you used your head like I told you to do, because of you 6 other people survived up on the earth.”

“But I think my heart is getting revenge for what I did,” he tried to joke moving closer to her.

“Bell?”

“Yes Princess?”

“Early you said you wouldn’t be here without Murphy, what did you mean?”

Bellamy sighed and let his head hang for a few minutes until he felt Clarke hands grip one of his and waited patiently for him to start, “I really struggled up there in space. That 1st month when I thought you were dead I didn’t see the point of carrying on; only reason I did was for O and to tell Abby the truth of what I thought happened to you. Murphy and I have been better those last few months and he saw I was struggling and he helped by just being there I guess. Then when I knew you were alive everything was good until you found out you were pregnant. The next 5 years I loved in constant anxious of one day you wouldn’t radio us; I left you alone on a radioactive planet with our daughter to survive all by yourself. I started having attacks every time you rang slightly later or I would over think our situation. I managed to hide it from the other this whole time but Murphy found me once and since then he helped me when I needed it and I helped him except his history. He sat with me and Raven for nearly every transmission; he loves Madi as much as anyone even if he denied it, it’s why I chose him. You told me to use my head Clarke but my head wasn’t strong enough so my heart won out.”

“What is your heart telling you now?” she asked as a few stray tears escaped her eyes; he spent 6 years listening to her breakdowns and she didn’t even know.

“That I love you. We have been through so much together since we landed. We hated each other, we were friends, we loved each other, we are separated and now we are going to be parents! We can do anything you and me. We saved the 100, the hug you gave me when we both thought each other was dead was the start for me; from that day I loved you and couldn’t live without you. We took down Mountain Weather together, proved ourselves worthy in Polis, took down Allie and then saved the world. You are the head and I am the heart; I can’t do both without you Clarke. We do everything together, remember if my name is on the list, your name is also on the list; we’ve made mistakes but we still come back to each other.”

“Bellamy I don’t know what to say but I’m sorry for everything I’ve ever put you through. Yes you were a jerk when we first landed but you were a jerk that wanted to protect his little sister. Bellamy we are a team in every sense and now we have a daughter. I love you and would never change our past for anything”

Clarke reached up slightly between them a pulled Bellamy’s glasses from his face, “There’s my old Bellamy”

“Not a fan of them?” he asked slightly jokingly slightly worried.

“They suit you for reading but every day? I’ve missed those eyes to much to let you cover them up.”

“And I’ve missed those crystal blue eyes of yours”

Bellamy leaned in closer to her so that their foreheads rested together and Clarke brought her hand up to his cheek, her finds rubbing against his beard.

“If Madi is you’re new Princess, what does that make me?”

“My Queen,” he murmured into her ear, peppering kisses along her jaw and neck.

“I’m loving the beard but you need a haircut Bell” she said trying to defuse the thick tension between them.

“You can cut it tomorrow,” he grunted out before capturing her lips with his teeth.

Their kiss early was full of love and longing but this is one was different. This kiss was more heated and passionate full of desperation and anger; not at each other but at the last 6 years. It wasn’t long before hands started roaming pulling and tugging at clothes and Bellamy trailed marks down her neck and chest.

“Bellamy,” she heaved through swollen lips and breathless passion, “take me to bed”

“As my queen commands” he moans sweeping her into his arms and carrying her into the home she spent 6 years making for them.

The leaders of the 100, hatred to love, an undying flame reunited once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is guys, the final part of my story!  
> I hope you enjoyed it and remember to show your love in the comments.


End file.
